The Search for Reap
by Lovelace153
Summary: A cross-over of the TV show Supernatural and book series The Mortal Instruments. Sam and Dean team up with the Shadowhunters back at the Institute to find Greater Demon, Reap, who is letting demons out of Hell.
1. Finding the Institute

It had been days since Sam and I had slept. We lost our car, money, and all means of communication with people we knew. While we ran from some new species of demon that we discovered when searching New York for shelter, we stumbled upon an old rickety church that looked fit for hiding in. It was falling apart. There were holes in the roof and walls of the building that people once worshipped in. Most of the wrought iron fence was on the ground, as if it were letting anything and everything into a place that was once pure. The trees on the side of the building were bare and in the darkness looked almost like hands reaching out at the cars that drove by.

Once we approached it, however, it seemed to morph and change until it looked brand new. It was tall and golden. High windows dotted the front and sides of the building. The once eerie looking trees were full of life, covered in leaves and flowers with colorful petals. The fence that had been falling apart was now together once again, guarding the building from the harshness of New York City. There was a large, stone archway above the elegant, mahogany doors. At the peak of the arch was an odd mark that looked like a diamond with a curly V attached to the top of it. It was as if stepping up to the building had changed it so it was now as it used to be, an icon of the past in the present.

"Let's go in!" Sam said and jogged over to the gate.

"Sam, I don't think that's a good idea…" I said quietly. He didn't seem to have heard me, because he opened the gate and walked up the stone path to the doors under the archway. I ran to catch up and stopped dead in my tracks just inside the front door.

The inside looked almost new. The walls were lined with golden candleholders, which held white candles shining brightly in the receding light of sunset. They cast an eerie glow on the row after row of padded church pews. The alter looked the same as it did in any church; there was a long table covered with a satin cloth, a bible, more candles, and a large wooden cross hanging on the wall. The colorful, stain-glass windows cast patches of tinted light around the room. Then I noticed a golden door in the back corner of the room, behind the pulpit. There was a bronze crisscross pattern across it. I wondered where it led.

"Hey, Sam, what's that?" I asked as I gestured to the door

"Well, Dean, that back there is a door– OW!"

I punched his arm. "I know that it's a door." I walked over towards it and it started to move. I stopped and stared at it. From this close, I could tell that the crisscross pattern was actually a gate across the door. The gate squeaked to a halt and the door opened, revealing a rickety elevator. I looked back at Sam, getting ready to beckon him over, however he was already standing behind me. So, together, we carefully stepped into the elevator. The doors and gate clanged shut and the elevator loudly traveled up the shaft until it came to a stop. It opened noisily and before I could take anything in, there was a bright white blade at my throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." I said and put my hands up. The light from the blade practically blinded me, so I couldn't see who was holding it.

"Step out of the elevator _slowly_. I don't want any funny business," said a gruff voice. I stepped out carefully and heard the doors shut behind me and the elevator retreat back to the safety of the lower levels of the building.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said the voice.

"I-I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. W-we were seeking shelter from some demons that have been chasing us." I sputtered.

The voice was tight. "Demons? That can't be…"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but…" the stranger dropped his weapon on the floor. For a moment, my vision was clouded with colorful spots. After I blinked a few times, the spots were gone, leaving me looking at a boy with golden blond hair, about my height, wearing all black clothing and covered in strange markings. He was pacing around a large foyer. There was a red sofa in the middle of the room, where a blue Persian snoozed. There were a few windows letting in golden light outside, which made the boy's hair shine. Along the wall beside the elevator was a series of pegs where several coats, jackets, and sweaters were hung.

The boy was mumbling while he paced. "No… they can see me… and they got into the Institute… this is not good…" then he turned to me, "How can you see me?!" his golden hair straggled into his face and his tawny colored eyes looked fierce.

"Y-you're just a person! A person like me. Look, kid, you aren't making any sense." I said.

"You have the sight... but how?" he paced for another moment then turned to look at me. "Why? _Why_ are you in New York?"

"My brother and I are here because we are looking for the Greater Demon, Reap. He has been recruited by Satan and is now letting out demons and such that have been killed or damned into Hell. They are wreaking havoc throughout this world. However, one of the seals that will start the apocalypse has been released and we just recently killed her." I answered calmly. Sam was staring at me in disbelief. His expression read _Dude! We don't know this kid!_

"You… You know who Reap is?" he said slowly.

"Yeah? He is a Greater Demon. One that can't be easily killed, especially by someone with very little training."

"I know tha- wait… How do _you_ know that?"

"Kid, I hunt and kill demons. Are you done with the questions now?"

The blonde kid turned to me, "I'm Jace Herondale. Excuse me for the improper greeting." Then he turned to the blue Persian that was still lounging on the red sofa and started talking to it. It was like it understood, because the cat got up and slunk down a long corridor and out of sight. Then he turned to us, picked up his blade. "Follow me" was all he said then he walked down the corridor the way the cat had. Sam and I exchanged looks of confusion but followed Jace down the hallway.

Sam and I walked slightly behind Jace as he led us down a series of long and confusing corridors. Jace was slightly shorter that I was. His golden hair was shaggy and his skin was tanned, almost golden. His body was toned and muscled. By the way he walked; I could tell he was cocky and that he knew just how amazing he looked. His hips swung slightly with each step, he held his chin high, his shoulders were squared but relaxed, and his arms hung freely by his sides. He was _definitely_ a lady's man.

The hallways were simple, yet elegant. The ceilings were high and the floors were carpeted with ornate rugs. The walls were slightly off-white and there were large arches placed at intervals down the halls. Large portraits hung on the walls at random. Lamps that shone off a white light hung from the ceiling. After moments of walking, we arrived at our destination.

Jace opened two large doors that led into a huge library. Book shelves filled with books of all sizes lined the walls, floor to ceiling. On each shelf was a track with a ladder attached, so it could be used to reach books on either end of the shelf. In the back of the room was a large fire place, where a small fire crackled. In the middle of the room was a large oak desk, held up by two statues of angels, though their faces weren't heavenly. They looked pain stricken, as if they struggled to hold up the wood of the desk. Around the desk, there were couches and chairs that looked worn, as if they had been used countless times. The floor was marble and it looked like the tiles were supposed to create some sort of pattern, however, I couldn't make out what it was meant to be.

"Sit anywhere you would like. I'm going to see what's taking my brother and sister so long." Jace said then left the room. I sat down on the arm of one of the chairs. Sam paced the length of the desk and raked his hands through his hair.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked and stared at me incredulously, "we don't know him! He could be against us!"

"Look, the kid can see demons too. Obviously, we can get into this place for a reason. I don't know what reason that is, or why we're here, but maybe these kids can help us find Reap." I replied to him. He opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by the opening of the library doors and Jace walking in with two figures behind him; one slightly taller and the other slightly shorter.

The taller figure was a girl. She was lean and pale and the bare skin of her arms and neck were covered in the same odd black markings Jace had. She was wearing black heeled boots, tight dark jeans, and a grey, V-neck t-shirt. Her black hair hung down near her waist and her expression was hard as she took in my brother and me. Her cool blue eyes were like ice.

The shorter figure was a boy, obviously her brother. He had the same black hair and cold blue eyes. His skin was as pale as his sister's and covered in the same odd markings. Although his sister used her attractive looks to her advantage, the boy tried to downplay his looks with large, awful sweaters, ripped jeans, and heavy combat boots. Both of them looked oddly familiar.

"Dean, Sam, these are my siblings. Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood." He said as he gestured to them both as he said their names. I stared at them for another moment. It hit me, and my eyes widened as I realized how I knew who these strangers were. I had seen them before. In a dream.


	2. Taki's

_It was raining. The freshly mown grass was slippery and there were mud puddles everywhere. The rain nearly blinded me; however I noticed dark figures moving around me through the downpour. The nearest one had long ebony hair that whirled around her as she slashed a golden whip at a large beast. It looked like a bull with the face of a snake. The thing had huge fangs that dripped a purplish liquid and three tails that thrashed wildly as the girl's whip cut through its scaly skin. _

_I stood and watched as the shadowy figures battled around me. I felt compelled to look for something, or maybe someone, though I couldn't remember who or what that was. Then, out of nowhere, a large creature pounced on my back. I heard myself cry out in pain as I fell to the ground, though my cries seemed distant, as if it were someone else. Its claws tore at my back and it was cold, as if it were made of ice or coldness itself. It got harder and harder to breath. I was pinned to the ground, my arms and legs felt like they were filled with lead and I couldn't move them._

_I started coughing as the creature tried to tear me apart. My vision began to blur even more. The only things visible were dark shapes around me and the blur of the rain, still coming down in sheets. Then, across, my vision flashed a golden light and I heard a distant crack. _Am I dying?_ I thought. But the weight on my back was gone and I didn't have to struggle to breathe anymore. For a moment, my back was on fire with pain. But it seemed to disappear until I felt strong again. _

_I struggled to my feet and looked around. Behind me stood a girl and a boy. The girl was much taller than the boy beside her. Her hair was long and black. It was plastered to her face and neck with rain. She was pale and her wet skin was covered in black marks. The boy beside her looked almost the same, with pale skin and dark, shaggy hair. They both had the same cold, blue eyes. The girl stepped up to me._

_"Dean," she said. Her voice was mellifluous and sweet, "Dean." Over and over, she said my name. Every time she said it, it sounded more and more like Sam…_

I blinked and shook my head. I was standing in the Institute library. Sam was still beside me. Isabelle and Alec stood there, looking at me in confusion, while Jace examined his flawless nails. Outside, it was dark with night. Stars dotted the sky like glitter and the moon was full.

"Uh, I-I'm Dean Winchester," I said and awkwardly stuck out my hand. The boy shook it and the girl stared at me for a moment.

"A pleasure, Dean," She said. Her voice sounded just as sweet as it had in my dream. She looked at Sam, "And you are?"

He blushed, and it was the deepest red I had ever seen on him. "I, uh, I-I'm Sam. Sam Winchester." He stuttered.

She smirked, "Well, it's late. You guys must be hungry after running all over the place."

Alec and Jace's heads snapped up to look at the girl. Their eyes widened, "Oh, Izzy, I bet they're okay –" they both started to say in unison, but Isabelle put up her hand to stop them.

"I was going to suggest we go to Taki's." she said.

The boy's faces seemed to light up. "Oh, that sounds like a good idea," Alec said.

"Mm, I'm starved. Let's go!" Jace said and started toward the door.

"Wait a minute," I said. Isabelle looked at me, "What is Taki's?"

She giggled, "You look like it sounds like a torture chamber to you!"

"Well, it kinda does…"

"It's a restaurant, usually used by Downworlders and Shadowhunters."

"What –"

"We will explain when we get there," Jace said, "I'm starving! Let's go!" he came over and started to corral the four of us towards the door. As we left the library, the tall doors slammed shut behind us. Jace walked fast down the corridor, and that's when I noticed that the three of them made no noise when they walked. I could hear them breathing but I couldn't hear the patter of their shoes or the click of Isabelle's heels on the floors as they hurried Sam and I down the corridor.

We came back into the foyer. Jace grabbed a leather jacket from one of the pegs on the wall while Alexander called the elevator back to the room. It arrived noisily and the five of us squeezed into it and headed down for the street.

We walked a few blocks from the Institute then turned onto a block of run-down buildings. The one we stopped in front of was small, and rather square. It was made of bricks, and there weren't any windows. On both sides of it were narrow alleys full of trash, old food, and cigarette butts. The only way in seemed to be a narrow door next to two men in long trench coats, their hats tipped forward to hide their faces. There was a neon sign that said Taki's on the other side of the door.

"Are you sure this isn't a torture chamber?" I asked quietly.

Jace chuckled, "Positive. Sam, Dean, welcome to the best restaurant in New York!" We approached the door. Jace paused for a moment and said something to one of the slumped men before proceeding into the restaurant. As I walked by, I noticed that the man wasn't really a man. He had red skin and blue nails. I hurried into the diner.

"Sit anywhere you'd like," said a normal looking girl serving a dark liquid that looked like coffee to a boy with shaggy chestnut hair and a blue-green tint to his skin at the counter. The diner was mostly empty. Besides us, there was a couple that sat across the room in a booth. They both had mesh-y wings and flowers braided or stuck into their hair. The five of us slid into a booth near the door. Sam and I sat on one side. Isabelle, Alec, and Jace sat across from us.

"So, you guys didn't freak out as much as I thought you," Jace laughed, "you should have seen Clary when she first came in here."

"Uh… Clary?" I replied.

"Oh! Sorry. Clary is my girlfriend. It's a long really weird story that I'm not going to go into right now."

The blonde waitress walked over. Her nametag read Kaelie. She looked normal from far away. She had beautiful, long blonde hair and a slender hourglass figure. Up close, she was just as beautiful, except her eyes were all blue; no iris or pupil. Just blue. It kind of freaked me out.

"Hi Jace, Isabelle, Alec," she said as she passed out silverware wrapped in napkins and menus, "How are you all tonight?"

"Just wonderful, and you?" Jace replied as he skimmed over the menu.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said and smiled, "it seems you always have new friends when you come 'round here these days." She said and giggled as she handed Sam and I menus and silverware. I could have sworn she winked at me.

"Well, you know, Shadowhunters come around to help us out with demonic activity a lot. And you know that we have to show them the greatest restaurant in New York." He looked up at her and chuckled. She smiled and flounced away to clear away the plates on an empty table.

Jace put down his menu on the table and looked at Sam and me, "So, you guys don't know what Downworlders are? Or Shadowhunters?"

Sam shook his head while I continued to skim over the menu. All of the food seemed weird: raw meat, fried animal limbs, and other odd concoctions that no normal diner would have on their menu. Isabelle grabbed my menu and flipped it over. On the back were normal food choices; smoothies, milkshakes, spaghetti, burgers, sandwiches, and a few different salads.

"Hello!" Jace slammed his fist on the table, "I'm talking to you!"

I jumped and looked up at him, "Err… what?"

He sighed, "I was explaining what my world is. Or rather our world."

"Oh, sorry, I'm listening now."

"Okay, let me start again," he sighed again, "We are all part of a world that is unknown to Mundanes, or normal human beings. It's called the Shadow World. This world is full of demons, magical beings, and us; Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters fight these demons off to protect the Mundanes. The magical beings, Vampires, Warlocks, the Fey, Werewolves, et cetera, are called Downworlders. We don't live in harmony with them, but we aren't at war all the time either. Every fifteen years in the country where Shadowhunters first originated, Idris, there is a ceremony held called the Accords. Representatives from the Clave, the Shadowhunter government, and all the branches of Downworlders get together and negotiate peace between our kinds. Most of the customers at this diner are Downworlders. The chef is a werewolf. And I believe Kaelie is Fey. You see the boy at the counter?"

"Yes," I said as Sam nodded.

"He is a nixie. Part of the Fey." Jace informed us, "And you remember that guy outside? His name is Clancey. He is an Ifrit. A warlock that, for some reason, can't perform magic."

"So, there is a world hidden behind something that mortal people can't see?" Sam asked.

"No. Well, yeah, sort of. The Shadow World is hidden behind a glamour that only people who are part of the world or who know about the world can see past." Kaelie came back over.

"Are you all ready to order?" she asked and smiled.

"I'll have the usual, please." Said Jace.

"Me too," Alec said right after him.

"Me three," Isabelle giggled. Kaelie turned to Sam and me.

"Uh, I'll have the spaghetti with a Pepsi please." I said.

"I'll have the same, please." Sam said. Kaelie collected our menus and skipped away, back to the counter.

"So, what makes Shadowhunters so much different from normal warriors?" I asked.

"Well," Isabelle interjected, "We use these runes all over our bodies. Each rune means something different and it helps magnify our abilities to make us fight better."

"And," Alec said, shooting a look at his sister, who was staring at Sam, "in the Bible we are said to be the children of Angels and Humans. So, one parent is an angel and one is a –"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." I said before he could finish.

"Clave blood runs dominant over mortal blood. So, if a Shadowhunter were to mate with a Mundane, their child would be part of the Clave. Most Clave children train all of their lives. I did. For the longest time, it was just male Shadowhunters that could fight in the field, sort of like the way Mundane females never held a job; they just worked around the house. Well, Shadowhunter females did the same. They worked around their estate – larger Shadowhunter dynasties have large estates that are passed down through the family – and the males would go out and fend off the demons."

"So how did Shadowhunters come to be?" Sam asked.

"Well, Jonathan Shadowhunter supposedly summoned Angel Raziel and asked him to mix his blood with the blood of a human in a cup, which is now know as The Mortal Cup, and anyone who drinks from it will become an amazing warrior. So, in 1234, Jonathan Shadowhunter made a race and called them Shadowhunters." Jace said.

"Are you suggesting that one of our parents is part of your world?" I asked, a little skeptically.

"It could be, or they could have learned of demons and the sight was passed down to you." Jace answered.

I was about to tell him that my family wasn't part of this Shadowhunter race, but Kaelie came over with a tray with food and drinks piled on it. She passed the plates out to us and left without a word. We ate in silence, except for the occasional _slurp_ of the noodles of my spaghetti or the crunch of Jace, Alec, or Isabelle's chips that came with their burgers. The only sound in the restaurant was Kaelie's giggles while she flirted with the boy at the counter or the low music that played through speakers in the ceiling. We all finished eating relatively quickly. Jace paid the bill and we headed back to the Institute in silence.

Once we were back in the foyer, Jace hung his jacket on the coat rack, stretched like a cat, and yawned, "Well, I'm off to bed. I'll leave it to you two to find them rooms."

"Yes, because that will be so difficult," Isabelle said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jace headed off down the hall with Alec close behind.

"Well, Isabelle, I guess that leaves _you_ to find us rooms," Sam said and smiled.

Isabelle chuckled, "You guys can hang your jackets there if you'd like," she paused. When neither of us moved, she continued, "Off we go to get you both situated in a room."

We walked down the hallway, passing many empty rooms. All of them looked the same; crisp white sheets, a small bathroom off the side, a large window, and heavy curtains. We paused in front of three closed doors.

"These rooms are mine, Alec, and Jace's. If you need anything I'm in there," she gestured to a door with her name pained on it in black, "you two can sleep in the two rooms beside mine. Sleep well!" she said, before flouncing into her room and slamming the door behind her.

I turned to Sam, "Well, goodnight," I said before retiring to the second door away from Isabelle's.

The room was the same as any of the others we had passed. The bed was neatly made with crisp, white sheets; there was a small, blue bathroom off the side of the room, and a large window that looked out over Brooklyn. The walls were wooden and intricate. Even though they were dark, the room still looked relatively big. There was a book shelf beside the large window and a closet next to the bathroom door. I slid off my jacket and laid it on the dresser that was across from the huge bed that was placed in the middle of the room. Then, I lay down on the bed and sprawled out, my arms behind my head. It was soft and comfortable, better than anything I had slept on in months. It smelled like laundry detergent. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Finally I let them slip closed and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Decisions

I woke to the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor. A loud bang made me start.

"Wake up!" yelled a muffled, female voice through the closed door of my room.

I sat up slowly, still groggy. For a moment, I forgot where I was. But then I looked around the small room and I was reminded of the place. Autumn light streamed in through the single window, the sun already rather high in the sky. My jacket was still lying across the dresser on the opposite side of the small, Institute bedroom. The blankets of the bed I was lying on were tangled around my legs and one of the pillows had fallen on the floor sometime during the night.

"Dean!" the voice yelled again, "Wake _up_!"

I jumped out of the bed, almost tripping over the blankets, and jogged over to the door. Still half asleep, I opened it. Outside stood a very annoyed looking Isabelle. Her fist was raised, probably because she was going to pound on the door again. She was wearing a black, long sleeved v-neck that was tight around her torso. Her dark jeans hugged her slim hips and skinny legs. She had on black heeled boots that came up to just under her knee. Her black hair hung freely around her shoulders and her blue eyes were outlined in pencil, making them pop. Her lips were the color of the ruby pendant that hung at her throat. Under her arm was a folded pair of jeans and several different dark colored t-shirts.

"Took you long enough," she said as she handed me the clothes, "try these on. I'll wait here while you do."

I closed the door and put the clothes on the edge of the bed. I stripped down to my boxers and threw my wet, dirty clothing onto the floor of the small bathroom. I grabbed the jeans and pulled them on. They fit almost perfectly. I turned to the pile of shirts and dug through them until I found a t-shirt that I liked; a black, short sleeved t-shirt with a high, rounded collar. I pulled it on and it hugged my body. I sighed contently and stacked the shirts again. I shrugged on my brown, leather jacket, grabbed the shirts, and opened the bedroom door.

Isabelle was leaning against the wall beside the door. She was spinning what looked like a small, wooden toy soldier in her hand. She looked up when I walked out of the room and quickly shoved the object into the pocket of her jeans. She grabbed the shirts from me, spun on her heel, and started walking down the hallway. I jogged after her to catch up.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

It took her a moment to answer, "To the library, to discuss what you and Sam are looking for. Or, rather, who."

We walked quickly down the halls, past empty rooms that looked exactly like the ones Sam and I had stayed in last night. The doors were left open and mid-morning light streamed into the room, past the heavy curtains that were on the windows. Just before we arrived at the library, the rooms changed. Instead of bedrooms, there was a large, lightly colored room with multiple beds lined up against the walls. Many tall windows light the room. In the back there were two doors and in between them was a long, high shelf that held many different glass bottles and ceramic bowls. It was most likely an infirmary. The room beside it was obviously a kitchen, with multiple, large stoves and refrigerators. Down the middle of it was a chrome table with stools lined up on either side. In the back were cabinets filled with different foods and ingredients.

Isabelle opened the large doors to the library and the two of us walked in and past a book shelf to find the rest of the group sitting in the worn chairs and couches, a fire was crackling in the hearth. Jace looked as stunning as ever, he was clean and wearing all black. Alec sat beside him, on the arm of the couch, wearing a dark blue sweater and ripped jeans. His hair was combed through and he wore that usual hard expression. Sam was wearing light jeans, a mossy green t-shirt and his black jacket over it. His hair was damp and his tan skin was free of dirt. I looked down at myself; my hands were grubby and my boots were caked with mud.

The doors to the library opened, startling Sam and I. A girl rushed over and kissed Jace on the cheek then sat beside him. She was wearing tight black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt that fell off of one shoulder. She had on bright green converse sneakers. Freckles dusted her face and arms. At her throat hung a ring with an M on it and many stars that seemed to be falling all around it. Her eyes were the color of fresh grass on a summer day and her wildly curly hair was the color of the fire that heated the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys," she said breathlessly, "Apparently a lot of people like to travel on the subway on a Saturday morning."

"No worries, Clary," Alec said and glanced at me, "Dean, here, just rolled out of bed."

"So you're the famous Clary," Sam said as he rose from his seat and stuck out his hand. She took it gingerly and he shook it then sat back down.

"Clary, this is Sam Winchester," Said Jace, pointing to my brother, "And his brother, Dean Winchester." He said as he pointed to me.

"It's nice to meet you both," she said with a smile that showed off dimples.

"You too, Clary." I said and smiled as well. Jace slid his arm around her.

Isabelle cleared her throat, "So, we have a mission here, people."

"Oh, sorry," Clary said.

"Anyways," Isabelle continued and looked from me, to my brother, and then back to me, "what, or who, exactly are you looking for?"

I took a deep breath, "For a while now, my brother and I have been searching for the 26 seals that will start the apocalypse. Our father had been looking for them before us, but now it's our turn. He found a few, as did we. But recently, Satan has found a new follower. Reap. He is the greater demon of resurrection. Because of that, Satan has been ordering Reap to resurrect many people, including the seal the two of us killed a few months ago, Lilith–"

"Woah, woah, woah hang on a second. We killed Lilith not too long ago." Jace interrupted.

"So there we have it, problem solved, they can leave." Alec said and straightened up.

Isabelle shot him a piercing look, "No it's not. Obviously Satan needs her power for something. With Reap as his assistant, he could resurrect her thousands of times if need be. She's probably already back."

Alec looked disappointed and leaned against the couch again.

"As I was saying," I continued, "I think he needs her because her power is ancient. She can do anything, control people–" Clary winced a little and Jace tightened his arm around her, "and she can do it without leaving a trace. So whatever Satan is planning, it's big."

"I'm going to call in some back-up from the Clave. We'll need all the help we can get, and I know exactly who to call." Isabelle said.

"While we're at it," Jace piped in, "We should probably get them some training."

"Well, we can always do a multi-training session," Clary suggested, "I know we still have a few to catch up on."

"That's a great idea, Clary," Isabelle said, "Why don't you all head down to the training room while I write to the Clave? I'll be down in a little while."

Alec looked at his sister in disbelief, "You want _me_ to help train _them_?"

Isabelle shook her head as she took a seat in the high backed chair that sat behind the desk, "Only for now. The back-up I'm sending for will train them when they arrive, which, if I can get this letter out early enough, should be in the morning. Just get them some breakfast and start with some minor exercises." She turned her attention to the desk, pulled out a pen and some parchment looking paper, and began to write quickly. Jace and Clary stood and we all walked out of the library together, leaving Isabelle alone in the large room.

Jace disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, then came out with a couple of protein bars and threw them at me.

"Eat up," he said. I handed one of them to Sam and we walked slightly behind the rest of our group, eating the chewy granola.

There was a bend in the hallway. We turned the corner and came face to face with a door. Jace opened it and let Clary slip in first, and that's when I noticed how short she really was. She came up to about Jace's chest, but just barely. He walked in after her, Sam and I followed, and Alec came in last, closing the door behind him.

Inside was definitely a training room. The floor was covered with black mats. Leaning against the back wall were a few ladders that disappeared into the rafters. On the left wall, large square dowels jutted out into open air. The hilts and handles of different weapon stuck out of large, wooden boxes that sat in the front of the room. Some other equipment was piled in the back corner. What looked like very bright, fluorescent lamps hung very close to the domed ceiling and far below them, but still far from the floor, were dowels, about the size of the ones on the wall, hanging on wires. There were two doors off to the side and in between them was a burlap bag, filled with many suits that looked almost like doctors' scrubs.

Alec turned to us while Jace walked Clary to the other side of the room, "One at a time, go change into the suits in the room back there. Leave your clothes in there. Wear your shoes back in here." He walked over to stand by Jace. I slipped into the unoccupied room and changed into the black training gear, then folded my clothes and placed them on the shelf, off to the side. I laced up my boots and headed back into the training room. Sam went in as soon as I left the doorway.

Clary was standing next to Jace. The scrubs she was wearing were more fitted, but still baggy on her tiny body. Mine were tight against my body, but still slightly baggy. Though they were probably the most comfortable thing to wear during any kind of training, they still weren't something I would choose to wear on my own. Sam came out a few seconds later. The scrubs looked as awkward on him as they did on Clary and me. Jace and Alec led the three of us to the middle of the room.

"For the next few weeks we will work on your training in this room. Clary comes in once or twice a week, but we will need her power in this war, so her training will increase to three or four times a week. You two, however, will be staying here until this war is over, so you will be training every day," Jace said, "For now your training will be physical, learning to properly use different weapons, learning how to fight without weapons, and learning to use anything as a weapon when you don't have one and need one. Once I feel you have been trained enough, I will test you by bringing you out demon hunting. Along with the physical training, you will also start to learn more about Shadowhunter history and the runes we use. In the library, you can study the different types of fight styles if you so choose. You may also read any of the books on healing. One requirement is that you know and use the runes that we also use, so we will be providing you with a stele."

"Uhm…What's a stele?" I asked him.

Jace pulled out a shiny rod that was about 6 inches long. It was round, flat on one end and chiseled on the other. It was the color of a rain cloud, but the chiseled end was crystallized and had a faint golden glow to it. "This is a stele. It is what Shadowhunters use to draw the runes on their bodies'."

"Oh, okay." I said. Just then, Isabelle walked into the room. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, but she was wearing the same clothes as before.

"The message has been sent to the Clave. They should receive it this evening and the back-up should be sent here by portal sometime tomorrow."

"Great, let's get this training started." Jace said.

.

.

.

Hours later, my body sore and tired, I laid in my bed in my room. The minor exercises Isabelle had to us to do turned out to be balancing on beams that were 20 feet in the air, falling correctly as to not hurt yourself, and holding different weapons the correct way. The warm ups were not very easy, either. That falling really took an impact on me. I sighed heavily and kicked my boots and jeans off onto the floor.

After all of the training, we all stopped in the kitchen for dinner. They ordered Chinese food from a small place down on Second Street. Afterwards, Isabelle gave me stacks of jeans and t-shirts, which I had taken gratefully and separated into the dresser drawers when I returned to me room for the evening. Then I collapsed onto my bed.

I sighed contently as my body relaxed against the soft mattress and didn't move as comfort surrounded me. I looked out the window for a while, at the dark sky. Stars were beginning to shine and the moon was still full. My eyelids became heavy, so I shut them and it only took me a moment to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
